The Pretty Things
The Pretty Things is een Engelse rockband van de jaren 60 en 70 van de twintigste eeuw en werd opgericht in 1963 in Londen, Engeland. Zij waren tijd- en stijlgenoten van The Rolling Stones. Biografie Ontstaan De wortels van The Pretty Things liggen op het Sidcup Art College. Hier vormt gitarist Dick Taylor (geboren op 28 januari 1943, in Dartford, Kent) in 1962 Little Boy Blue & the Blue Boys met mede-student Keith Richards en diens kennis Mick Jagger. Na de ontmoeting van Richards en Jagger met de gitarist Brian Jones besluiten deze drie een band te beginnen en wordt Taylor gevraagd als bassist. Tony Chapman werd min of meer de vaste drummer van deze nieuwe band, maar werd soms vervangen werd door o.a. Mick Avory (totdat Charlie Watts begin '63 Tony Chapman definitief vervangt). Brian Jones geeft deze nieuwe band in 1962 de naam The Rolling Stones naar het nummer Rollin' Stone van Muddy Waters. Als Taylor wordt toegelaten tot de London Central School of Art besluit hij de Stones te verlaten. Op deze kunstacademie ontmoet hij zanger Phil May (geboren Phillip Arthur Dennis Wadey op 9 november 1944 in Dartford, Kent) en besluiten samen blues te gaan spelen. Hieruit ontstaan The Pretty Things (naar het nummer Pretty Thing van Bo Diddley). Taylor gaat weer gitaar spelen en de band wordt gecompleteerd door Brian Pendleton (geboren op 13 april 1944 in Wolverhampton, overleden op 16 mei 2001 in Maidstone, Kent) op slaggitaar, John Stax (geboren John Edward Lee Fullegar op 6 april 1944 in Crayford, Kent) op bas en een opeenvolging van drummers van wie uiteindelijk Viv Prince (geboren Vivian St. John Prince op 9 augustus 1941 in Loughborough, Leicestershire) een permanente plaats in de groep krijgt. 1964-1965 Succesperiode The Pretty Things spelen -net als de Stones- wat in die tijd R&B wordt genoemd: een vorm van beatmuziek gebaseerd op Amerikaanse blues (Muddy Waters, Jimmy Reed) en rock-'n-roll (Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley). Aanvankelijk zetten ze met hun ongeremde optredens (met name Phil May en Viv Prince laten zich nogal gaan) de zalen in Londen & omstreken op z'n kop. Ze krijgen via hun manager Jimmy Duncan een platencontract bij Fontana en hun eerste single Rosalyn wordt in mei 1964 een bescheiden hit. "Ruiger en lelijker dan de Stones" is de slogan waarmee de Pretty Things op de kaart worden gezet. Het grootste succes komt in november '64 als Don't bring me down in Engeland nét de Top 10 binnenkomt. Het zelfgeschreven Honey I need doet het begin 1965 wat minder, maar in maart van dat jaar zijn The Pretty Things wel op de AVRO-tv de sterren van het Blokker festival (aangekondigd door Jos Brink. De Nederlandse platenmaatschappij van de band, Phonogram Records brengt Bo Diddley's Road Runner van de eerste LP op single uit en dat wordt in Nederland het bekendste Pretty Things nummer. De band maakt een verpletterende indruk op de Nederlandse beatmuzikanten en de Pretties zijn dan ook van grote invloed op het ontstaan van de Nederbiet. Dit is duidelijk te horen in nummers als You mistreat me (The Outsiders) en You're the victor (Q'65). Waar de groep in Nederland als een Engelse topgroep wordt beschouwd, zijn ze in Engeland eind 1965 niet meer dan een derderangs beatgroep die één Top 10 hitje heeft gehad. 1966-1967 Verval Hoewel de groep een aantal uitstekende singles uitbrengt (Cry to me, Midnight to Six Man, Come see me) blijft het grote succes uit (vergeleken bij dat van groepen als de Stones). Een tournee door Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland loopt op een drama uit door het wangedrag van Viv Prince. De LP Get the picture mist de ruige beat van het eerste album. Prince wordt vervangen door Skip Alan. De LP Emotions is een dieptepunt. Zonder de groep er in te kennen voegt producer John Baverstock allerlei overdubs toe die de plaat onherkenbaar maken als een product van de eens zo ruige Pretty Things. Pendleton en Stax hebben de groep inmiddels al verlaten en zijn vervangen door Jon Povey and Wally Waller uit The Fenmen. 1968-1975 Wederopstanding In 1967 begint de groep met de opnames voor S.F.Sorrow, de eerste LP voortkomend uit het contract met EMI, voor het label Harvest. S.F.Sorrow is de eerste rock opera, de plaat komt maanden voor Tommy van The Who uit. Het levert The Pretty Things waardering van de muziekpers en collega's op, maar grote verkopen blijven uit. Er volgt nog een aantal LP's (Parachute, Freeway Madness, Silk Torpedo en Savage Eye), maar in 1975 houden The Pretty Things op te bestaan. Phil May vormt The Fallen Angels. Dick Taylor had al in 1970 de handdoek in de ring gegooid. De lp Parachute wordt door muziekblad "Rolling Stone" als album van het jaar 1970 gekozen. 1980-1989 In 1980 pakken May en Taylor voorzichtig de draad weer op met wekelijkse jamsessies in Little Venice in Londen. Daarnaast wordt een nieuw album uitgebracht, Cross Talk. Er volgen in de loop van de jaren 80 ook weer optredens in het buitenland met o.a. drummer Hans Waterman (Cuby + Blizzards, Solution) en bassist Roelf ter Velt. In 1984 wordt het album Live at the Heartbreak Hotel uitgebracht. 1987 duikt men weer de studio in en neemt live de CD Out of the Island op. 1990-1999 Van de 5 voor de Wolfe opgenomen soundtrack albums worden in 1990 de vocale nummers op 2 CD's uitgebracht, Electric Banana en '' Moore Electric Banana''. In 1991 doet men onder de naam Pretty Things Yarbird Bluesband (met Jim McCarthy ex lid van de Yardbirds) van zich horen. Er worden onder deze naam 2 CD's uitgebracht, in 1991 The Chicago Blues Tapes en in 1993 More Chicago Blues & Rock Sessions. In 1994 maken May en Taylor met Mathew Fisher en enkele leden van de Immates de CD A Whiter Shade of Dirty Water. Tot 1998 blijft het vrij rustig. In dat jaar wordt live in de Abbey Road Studio's de CD Resurrection (met o.a. Arthur Brown en David Gilmour van Pink Floyd) opgenomen en via internet uitgezonden. De registratie hiervan wordt op DVD uitgebracht. Een jaar later wordt de CD Rage Before Beauty uitgebracht. 2000-heden Het blijft een paar jaar stil maar er worden diverse compilaties uitgebracht. Vanwege het 40 jarig bestaan van de band wordt in 2006 een DVD/CD Live in Brighton uitgebracht met oude nummers. Pas in 2007 brengt men weer een nieuwe CD uit, Balboa Island. Eind 2008 wordt A Whiter Shade of Dirty Water uit 1994 opnieuw uitgebracht onder de naam Rockin' the Garage. The Pretty Things bestaan tot op de dag van vandaag met in de bezetting Phil May, Dick Taylor, Skip Alan, John Povey, Wally Waller en gitarist Frank Holland. Soundtracks Als Electric Banana (Music for Films) * Electric Banana (1967) * More Electric Banana (1968) * Even More Electric Banana (1969) * Hot Licks (1970) * The Return Of The Electric Banana (1978) Compilaties *''Unrepentant - The Anthology'' *''The Rhythm And Blues Years'' *''The Psychedelic Years'' *''Greatest Hits'' *''The Singles A's & B's'' *''Very Best Of The Pretty Things'' Externe links *The Pretty Things website (Franstalig) *Brian Pendleton website Pretty Things, The Categorie:Psychedelische muziek